Interrogation devices that solicit mobile communication terminals by imitating the operation of a legitimate base station are sometimes referred to as “International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) catchers.” Examples of IMSI catching techniques are described, for example, by Strobel in “IMSI Catcher,” Jul. 13, 2007, which is incorporated herein by reference, by Asokan et al., in “Man-in-the-Middle Attacks in Tunneled Authentication protocols,” the 2003 Security Protocols Workshop, Cambridge, UK, Apr. 2-4, 2003, which is incorporated herein by reference, and by Meyer and Wetzel in “On the Impact of GSM Encryption and Man-in-the-Middle Attacks on the Security of Interoperating GSM/UMTS Networks,” proceedings of the 15th IEEE International Symposium on Personal, Indoor and Mobile Radio Communications, Barcelona, Spain, Sep. 5-8, 2004, pages 2876-2883, which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No.9,237,424, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods and systems for correlating mobile communication terminals with individuals. The methods and systems take advantage of scenarios where individuals pass through control checkpoints, such as passport control and immigration counters. When an individual is served by a control checkpoint, the individual's mobile communication terminal is known to be located in a well-localized geographical area. At the same time, the individual voluntarily provides some identification information, such as his passport details. Thus, this scenario presents an opportunity to correlate the mobile communication terminal and its user with high reliability.
Flore, Dino, et al., “Cell reselection parameter optimization in UMTS,” Wireless Communication Systems, 2005, which is incorporated herein by reference, investigates the impact of cell reselection parameters based on field data from different characteristic RF environments collected in commercial networks. Performance metrics are computed for different parameter sets using a simulation platform that makes use of over-sampled channel measurements to improve reliability and includes a standby-time model.